The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for sharing data in a Video Conference System (VCS).
A VCS has a function that helps a video conference progress by transmitting contents of a personal computer (PC) in addition to image transmission. The contents transmission is accomplished through receiving a video output signal of a PC in a VCS, scaling the received signal with a size that the VCS can transmit, compressing an image of the scaled screen, and transmitting the compressed image via a network.
Typically, since the resolution of a PC is relatively high, the PC scales down its resolution based on the image compression performance of the VCS. Unlike an image, since the contents include a text in many cases, it is hard to recognize the contents when an image quality is poor due to the scale-down operation. Especially, when the contents are viewed through a VCS function applied to a portable device, it is almost impossible to recognize the texts because the scaled degree of the PC screen is relatively high.
A method for resolving or addressing the above limitations due to the scale-down operations is highly desired.